Stay With Me
by sango-chan4
Summary: Kag/Inu and Mir/San... Kagome and Inuyasha finally decide they want to be together when they group is attacked. Kagome is injected with a deadly poison, now she can't purify the shards...can she still be saved? (rated pg-13 for inu's potty mouth)a bit OOC
1. Stay With Me 1

The wind blew in her face as Kagome raced, peddling as hard as she could. She had to get to the well before Inuyasha. This happened often. She had needed to study, and catch up with her schoolwork. She had been spending more time in the past then usual, searching for the shards of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"HOLD IT WENCH!". Kagome tensed. She recognized the voice immediately. It was Inuyasha. She felt noticed something rush past her and pushed her foot down on the pedal, halting her bike. It was Inuyasha, all right. He stood in front of her, about ten feet away, with his usual angry pout.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?", Inuyasha glared at her. "I'm going home, I have to study and I have a life too you know! Searching for shards is not my only concern! Now I'm going and you can't stop me!", Kagome started walking slowly towards the well, gripping the handles of her bike tightly.  
  
"You're not going anywhere! We have to search for the Shikon no Tama! You can't just leave whenever you feel like it, you idiot!, Inuyasha flared as he paced toward her and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I will be back tomorrow, I just need to study and catch up on my schoolwork.", Kagome shoved him back, "I am only leaving for one day, you can handle that, I'll be back soon, I promise."  
  
"I SAID NO, YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWH-", he couldn't finish before, "osuwari". He slammed to the ground. "You bitch! What the fuck was that for?", he glared at her. "It was for being selfish! If you can be a good boy for one day, I'll bring you back lots of Ramen so you can stuff your face tomorrow, ok?", she looked at him with a pleading look.  
  
"JUST GO FOR ALL I CARE!!! I DON'T NEED YOU HERE, YOU'RE JUST A SHARD DETECTOR. WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE KIKYO AND TAKE YOUR JOB SERIOUSLY. IF SHE WAS HERE I WOULD PROBABLY HAVE THE ENTIRE SHIKON NO TAMA IN MY HANDS RIGHT NOW, AND WOULD BE A FULL DEMON AT THAT! SO GO BACK IF YOU WANT, BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU GO!", Inuyasha screamed out.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at him with a pained expression on her face. Just then, he realized what he had said and his heart broke seeing her like that. He didn't mean it, "Kagome I.I didn't mea-", he started. "No, it's fine. You're right, Inuyasha. I don't take my job seriously enough, and I'm sorry about that, I apologize for being such a nuisance to you. I'll go now.I'm sure Kikyo truly would be a much better help to you then I. I'll leave now Inuyasha", she turned away from him as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Inuyasha was speechless. He didn't know what to say. "Kagome, I'm sorry.I didn't mean those things that I said", he walked towards her, and she turned around, holding the necklace, from which the piece of the jewel hung.  
  
"Here Inuyasha, make good use of it, and I hope you will be happy with Kikyo. A couple more tears slid down her cheeks. "I'll leave my bike here, Miroku seems to be rather fond of it.and tell Shippo-chan and Sango-chan that I love them and will never forget them.//what am I doing? Am I a total baka, I can't never go back, I can't never see him again.but he loves her.not me.it hurts too much, I must go//, but Inuyasha.", she whispered, "I'll miss you the most, sayonara Inuyasha", with that she slowly walked toward the well, tears streaming town her face.  
  
"Kagome, please don't go, I'm sorry, I need you here.I.", he looked at her, as she walked away, and he walked after her. She stopped at the well, and tuned around. Inuyasha was standing in front of her; he had tears in his eyes as well. "Inuyasha, I.", she began, but he took a step forward and hugged her.  
  
He inhaled her scent, and she hugged him back. "Kagome", he whispered into her ear. The two stood there for what seemed like an eternity, embracing each other. "Inuyasha, I must go now", another tear rolled down her cheek as she turned around and picked up her humungous yellow bag and threw in into the well.  
  
"Please.don't go", Inuyasha begged, he took hold of her wrist, forcing her to turn around. "I'm sorry for the things I said, I didn't mean a word. I used to love Kikyo, but now she is dead, a mere corpse, I love you and nothing will ever change that. You are more than just a jewel detector.I", Inuyasha turned beet red after realizing what he had just said.  
  
For a couple seconds they both just stood there, gazing into each others eyes. They were both blushing. Kagome wiped the tears away from her face and a slight smile appeared. "Inuyasha.", Kagome didn't know what to say, she had never been this happy before. //He does love me!// Inuyasha brought his arms around her, "Please stay with me".  
  
"Inu-chan.I'll stay with you .aishiteru .", Kagome blushed as they embraced each other once more. "Aishiteru, Kagome, promise me you'll never leave me.", Inuyasha nuzzled his face into her silky hair. "I'll never leave you". 


	2. Stay With Me 2

*DISCLAIMER* Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha, and doubt I ever will. Inuyasha and Co belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Author's Note: Srry for maing this chapter so short, I'll try and make the next one longer.maybe I'll include some more action, for all u guys out there who dunt like those WAFFY fics. Happy Holidays Minna-san! Ja ne ~.^  
  
Chapter 2 "Inu-chan.I'll stay with you .aishiteru .", Kagome blushed as they embraced each other once more. "Aishiteru, Kagome, promise me you'll never leave me.", Inuyasha nuzzled his face into her silky hair. "I'll never leave you".  
  
"Thank you", he whispered into her ear. He let go of her and took a step back. "Inuyasha.", Kagome said quietly. "What?", he answered and his ears perked upwards. "Let's start making our way back to camp, otherwise the others will get worried", she gave him a bright smile. "But..didn't you have to go back home and study?", he questioned her. "I don't know what you're talking about", she teased him.  
  
She took a hold of his hand and pulled on it, as a signal to start walking. He just gave a slight nod and they started walking back slowly. By the time they got back, the young kitsune was already curled up by the fire, on top of Kagome's sleeping bag. The moon glistened brightly and the fire crackled quietly. It was so peaceful.  
  
"Where is Sango-chan and Miroku-sama", Kagome whispered. Inuyasha gave a slight smirk and pointed to a nearby tree, where the couple was fast asleep, "That's so cute!", Kagome giggled quietly.  
  
The young monk sat with his legs crossed, his back leaning on the tree, while the young woman's head rested comfortably on his shoulder. Miroku stirred slightly and slowly opened his eyes. The young miko noticed this and quickly winked at him. He smiled and closed his eyes once more, falling asleep.  
  
"We should be getting some sleep ourselves", Inuyasha looked towards Kagome, who was now staring at him lovingly. "Can I.", she could feel another blush coming on and she was right. Inuyasha noticed the tint of bright pink she had turned.  
  
".I.um.sleep by you?", Kagome finished, yet now she was the color of a bright red tomato. The young hanyou almost fell over when he heard what she had just asked him. He took his time answering, ".A-alright, but don't expect me to sleep on the ground", he huffed and quickly lifted the young girl into his arms.  
  
She gasped in surprise as he jumped up to the nearest tree branch. Kagome was scared, the branch pretty high in the air. She gulped and tried her hardest not to expose her fear.  
  
"Don't be afraid, I won't let anything happen to you", he said quietly while he removed his upper kimono and put it around her. "Thank you", she replied, putting her arms around his waist and placed her head on his lap. He just put one arm around her protectively and tilted his head back, leaning it against the tree, closing his eyes.  
  
The young miko fell asleep almost immediately. She felt so safe with him. Meanwhile, Inuyasha tried to stay awake for a while, thinking about what happened earlier, and smiling to himself, but he soon dozed off as well.  
  
Vocabulary: this is just a buncha Japanese words I used or will be using in this ficcy, for those who don't know what they mean.the list is kind of long but it's only for your benefit so you won't be confused if you don't understand Japanese.  
  
1. Aishiteru- "I love you" 2. Baka- fool or idiot 3. Miko- priestess, such as Kagome or Kikyou 4. Hanyou- a half demon, such as Inu-chan ^-^ 5. Ja ne- See you later, or talk to you later.sumtin like that. 6. Houshi- Priest (Sango calls Miroku "houshi-sama".kinda like "Lord Priest") 7. Kitsune- a fox demon, such as Shippou 8. Shikon no Tama- The Jewel of Four Souls 9. Kazaana- The black hole that Naraku embedded into the hand of Miroku's grandfather. 10. Kitsune Bi- Fox Fire, Shippou's main attack 11. Kaze no Kizu- Inuyasha uses his father's sword to carry out this attack. It translates to "Wound of the Wind" 12. Kawaii- cute, such as Shippou-chan or Inu-chan 13. Nani- what 14. Arigato- Thank you 15. Youkai- a demon, such as Sesshomaru 16. Gomen (nasai) - I'm sorry (very) 17. Iie- no 18. Daijobu(?)- I am okay (Are you okay?) 19. Hai- yes 20. Sayonara- Farewell forever or goodbye for a long time 


	3. Stay With Me 3

*DISCLAIMER* Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha, and doubt I ever will. Inuyasha and Co belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Author's Note: Hi guys! Gomen for taking so long to update, but my computer finally got mixed, so here is the next chapter, oh, I forgot. Akemashite omedeto gozaimasu! - Happy New Year ~Ja Ne~  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The young miko fell asleep almost immediately. She felt so safe with him. Meanwhile, Inuyasha tried to stay awake for a while, thinking about what happened earlier, and smiling to himself, but he soon dozed off as well.  
  
The following morning, the sun shone brightly onto the face of the sleeping Kagome, causing her eyes to flutter open slowly. She felt a warm arm around her, and looked up to find a sleeping Inuyasha. She smiled at this; it was not often that his face had such a peaceful expression, and it made her happy.  
  
She tried to squirm out of his tight grip slowly, trying her best not to wake the hanyou, but to no avail. She glanced at him once again, to find his eyes open. "I'm sorry", she frowned at him. "For what?", he questioned her, he didn't understand. "For waking you up", she whispered. "It's alright", he gave her a slight smile. "But you looked so cute asleep.and so non-violent", she teased him.  
  
"Are you calling me violent?", he barked at her. She giggled at this and look down at the ground from the branch they sat in. It looked so far away. "I-Inuyasha.can you get me down please?", she pleaded. He just nodded and grasped her tightly in his arms. He quickly leapt off the tree branch and landed gracefully on the ground, letting Kagome go.  
  
"Here", she handed him his red kimono, which he had wrapped around her the night before, "And, I wanted to thank you for letting me use it", she said, staring at the ground. "Feh, whatever", he huffed. "Ohayo Kagome-sama, looking lovely, as usual", Miroku stepped out of the bushes and greeted Kagome with a nice butt rub.  
  
*SMACK* "Hentai!", Kagome stomped away. "You deserved that for touching her!", Inuyasha smirked and walked after Kagome, leaving Miroku on the ground with a big red imprint of Kagome's hand on his left cheek. "Kagome!", Shippou cried, leaping into her arms, "Where did you go yesterday, I missed you!".  
  
"Oh, I went home to study", she replied. "Where is Sango-chan?", she questioned him. "Oh, I forgot, she's taking a bath and told me to tell you that she told me to tell you that...", he went on and on. "I got it Shippou- chan, I'll be back after a quick bath, and don't let hentai over there follow me", she giggled, and pointed to Miroku, who was still flopped over on the ground. "I'll make sure of that", Inuyasha replied and gave Miroku a scary stare. "Alright, thank you, Inu-chan", she yelled out and ran off, leaving Miroku and Shippou dumbfounded, staring at Inuyasha, who was blushing.  
  
"INU-CHAN?", Shippou cried, "What exactly did you and Kagome do yesterday? Oh, is it the thing you usually do with girls again?", Shippou teased and stuck a tongue out at the bewildered hanyou. "Why you little.get over here!", Inuyasha leaped at him as the little kitsune ran around screaming. "Inuyasha, what did you and Kagome really do? She's never called you Inu- chan before", Miroku said, while standing up, still rubbing his cheek.  
  
"You're one to talk, houshi, I saw you and Sango sleeping together!", Inuyasha said coolly, letting go of the kitsune's tail, causing him to fall to the ground. This caused Miroku to look uneasy, "I was simply keeping her warm", he replied with a smile, and started walked towards the hot spring where the two young women were taking baths.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you hentai!", Inuyasha stepped in front of him and glared, Miroku backed away. "My, my, aren't we a little overprotective today? I was merely going for a walk, relax Inuyasha". "Bullshit! You were going to the hot spring to watch Kagome and Sango!", Inuyasha roared at him, "I will not permit you to look at Kagome like that!", he huffed and turned away, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to check up on her", he smirked and walked away, leaving Miroku and Shippou. "I see he has finally made a decision, as I predicted", the houshi said to himself, "Let's go Shippou". 


	4. Stay With Me 4

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha and Co. obviously do not belong to me. -_-* Srry this chapter took so long, school and homework.and then.I'm getting lazy lol.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to check up on her", he smirked and walked away, leaving Miroku and Shippou. "I see he has finally made a decision, as I predicted", the houshi said to himself, "Let's go Shippou". "To where?", asked the confused kitsune. "Let's go back to camp for a while and wait for everyone to return", Miroku answered him and walked towards the campsite. Shippou shrugged and followed behind him.  
  
Kagome quickly raced towards the hot spring. Both Kagome and Sango loved taking long relaxing baths in the hot water. They got a chance to talk privately about their problems without interruptions. Unless of course, Miroku or Inuyasha decided to spy on them. Then their peaceful relaxing conversations would turn into violent war scenes.  
  
"Sango-chan!", Kagome finally reached the hot spring and jumped in, snapping Sango out of her trance. "Ohayo Kagome-chan", Sango mumbled in a suspicious voice. "So tell me, what happened between you and Inuyasha yesterday.you were gone all day long", Sango questioned her. "Anou.", Kagome kept staring at the water and began blushing furiously. Sango kept staring at her suspiciously, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Inuyasha and I got into another fight, and then we.made up and that's all", Kagome responded quietly and kept staring at the water. Sango giggled at the tint of red Kagome's cheeks were turning. "You love him!", Sango exclaimed and Kagome's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. "Come on Kagome-chan, admit it, you love Inuyasha, I'm your best friend, I know, just admit it", Sango nudged Kagome lightly with her elbow.  
  
"I told him", Kagome whispered. "You told him what?", Sango questioned her, looking very confused. "I told him that I love him", Kagome stared at the water and smiled. "Tell me everything!", Sango cried out in an excited voice and Kagome proceeded in telling her everything that happened the day before, word for word. Kagome finally finished her story and Sango stared at her dumbfounded. "Well, I think it's about time", Sango finally spoke up after a long period of awkward silence.  
  
"I know", Kagome replied and smiled happily. Suddenly, Kagome looked up with a serious expression on her face. "What's wrong, Kagome-chan?", Sango asked her. "I sense shards of the shikon no tama.they are coming at us really fast", Kagome replied grasping the shard around her neck tightly. "Hurry", Sango grabbed her battle armor and threw it on quickly, and Kagome her school uniform. "Do you have your arrows?", Sango asked her and picked up hiraikotsu. "Yes, but we should get the others", Kagome replied.  
  
Suddenly, a heavy fog lifted from the ground and surrounded them. "It's here", Sango grasped her boomerang and put her mask on. "It's miasma", Kagome looked down to see Sango on her knees. "Sango!", Kagome bent down next to her and looked at her worriedly. "Are you alright?". Kagome asked. "I'm.fine", she coughed out. "The miasma is too strong, we have to get out of here or we won't survive", Kagome cried and helped Sango up. Then another explosion came, knocking them both of their feet.  
  
"What...was that?", Sango looked around. "It's behind us!", Kagome yelled out as a loud roar sounded. Both of them quickly turned around, seeing two red eyes stand twenty feet above them in the midst of the fog. "That demon has got six jewel fragments!", Kagome exclaimed, "I see them!". All of a sudden, a huge claw came at Kagome and Sango through the miasma. "Hiraikotsu!", Sango hurled her boomerang at the youkai, slicing its hand off. The demon let out another roar and the miasma got even heavier.  
  
Then, the youkai's eyes glows a bright red and its hand reattached itself to the body. "It's using the power from the shikon fragments to heal itself", Kagome said, "Sango watch out!", Kagome cried pushing Sango out of the way and taking the hit herself as the demon lunged at her with its claws. Both girls hit the floor and Kagome cried out in pain. "Kagome- chan!", Sango shouted worriedly and rushed to Kagome's side. Seeing the deep wound on her left shoulder made Sango wince and tears formed in her eyes. "Kagome are you alright?", she questioned. Kagome nodded slightly before starting to feel dizzy. Then, darkness overwhelmed her as she fell unconscious.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: 0.o.poor Kagome ::sniffle sniffle:: I wonder when Inuyasha is guna show up already.hehehe 


	5. Stay With Me 5

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha and Co don't belong to me! How many times must I have to repeat that! ::sigh:: Tho I wish they did but o well -_-*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Seeing the deep wound on her left shoulder made Sango wince and tears formed in her eyes. "Kagome are you alright?", she questioned. Kagome nodded slightly before starting to feel dizzy. Then, darkness overwhelmed her as she fell unconscious.  
  
Standing up, Sango had no choice but to leave Kagome laying. She had to defeat the youkai. Picking up her boomerang she turned around to face the demon, and was surprised to find that it wasn't there. Glancing around for the youkai her eyes fell on Kagome. She was bleeding badly and she needed to get her to Kaede fast. Suddenly, the pair of red eyes appeared, right behind the unconscious miko lying on the ground.  
  
A claw lunged at Kagome and Sango panicked. "Hiraikotsu!", Sango hurled her boomerang at the demon again. The boomerang went right through it, but the youkai seemed unaffected. "Nani? It's still alive!", Sango cried out. "Kagome!", Sango yelled out as the youkai rose to it feet again. Suddenly, a bright yellow light came from behind the youkai. Sango squinted her eyes to see what it was. "Kaze no Kize!", a familiar voice cried out as the Tetsusaiga ripped through the demon, slicing it in half.  
  
Sango sighed in relief and ran to Inuyasha. "Gomen, we would have both died if you hadn't come", Sango took her mask off, noticing that the miasma was not there anymore. "What happened to her?", Inuyasha questioned in a serious tone while picking up Kagome and placing her on his back. "She took a hit from that youkai you defeated", she explained to him while picking up the shikon fragments up from the floor before the youkai could reform its body again.  
  
All of a sudden Inuyasha's ears perked up and he looked up into the sky. "They're back", Inuyasha said coolly as Kirara landed on the ground with Miroku and Shippou on her back. "What happened here?", Miroku looked at all the blood and demon remains on the ground. We'll explain later, I've got to get Kagome back to the village now", Inuyasha shouted and ran off. Miroku, Sango and Shippou followed behind him on top of Kirara.  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up from a sharp pain in her shoulder. Looking around, she noticed that she was in a Kaede's hut on a small futon in the corner. Her shoulder hurt and it was bandaged tightly. She looked around the room to see Miroku and Sango curled up together in the other corner of the room with Shippou and Kirara next to them. She glanced around again, checking if Inuyasha was inside the hut, but he wasn't there.  
  
Using her right arm as a support, she slowly stood up and walked outside, careful not to wake anybody. The sun was already high up in the sky so Kagome figured in was around noon. It was a warm day and Kagome walked down the path. 'I wonder where Inuyasha went.', she thought to herself and continued walking. "What are you doing out of bed?", a familiar voice called out from above her. Looking up, she saw Inuyasha sitting on the tree branch above her.  
  
He jumped down and gave her a worried look. "How is it?", he questioned her and glanced at her wound. "It's fine, It doesn't hurt anymore", she said. "You're lying", he looked up at her, "I can smell you blood.that's a serious wound". "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry", Kagome looked down at the ground. Inuyasha stepped forward and pulled Kagome into a light hug so it didn't hurt her. "You know that whatever you do, I'll still worry", he chuckled. Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "Thank you", she said in a cheerful voice and took his hand. Together they walked back to the hut, hand in hand.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: ill try update as soon as I can, im getting out of my lazy state.we just got bak to skool from a break ::sigh:: please R & R 


	6. Stay With Me 6

DISCLAIMER: For the last time..Inuyasha and Co do not belong to me! ::sigh::  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground. Inuyasha stepped forward and pulled Kagome into a light hug so it didn't hurt her. "You know that whatever you do, I'll still worry", he chuckled. Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "Thank you", she said in a cheerful voice and took his hand. Together they walked back to the hut, hand in hand.  
  
They walked back in. Sango and Miroku were still asleep. "Let's wake them up!", Inuyasha said eagerly. "No, leave them, it's not like we have anywhere to go". "Still.I'm going to wake them up!", Inuyasha proclaimed and stepped forward. "Osuwari", Kagome said in an annoyed voice as Inuyasha fell face forward and hit the floor with a loud thud. This caused Sango's eyes to slowly flutter open.  
  
Turning her head to the left, she noticed she was curled up next to Miroku, who was still asleep. Sango turned a bright pink. Then, she decided to look around the hut, and noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha were both staring at them. Now she turned a bright red and jumped up quickly, stepping away from Miroku. "O-ohayo..I'll make breakfast", Sango whispered and ran out of the hut looking very flustered. Kagome giggled as Miroku also work up and stood up, looking very confused.  
  
"Where did Sango go?", Miroku looked around. "She stepped out to make breakfast", Kagome explained. "Kagome-sama, how is the injury?", Miroku asked her. "It's better, it practically doesn't hurt anymore. Anou.where are the jewel shards, I still have to purify them", she walked over and kneeled down next to Shippou. She picked him up and he yawned and hugged her. He had just woken up also. "Wow, we all slept really late today", she said and set Shippou back on the ground. "They are over there on top of that table", Miroku said and pointed to a tiny table standing by the doorway. "I'll go help Sango", Miroku said and walked out the door.  
  
Kagome ran over to the table and saw the tiny glass bottle. In it, were the six shards from the youkai they faced the day before. "It's still surprising, how easily you defeated it, with one strike, when it had six shards!", Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was looking very confident. "Well, It just shows how powerful I really am!", he exclaimed in a cocky voice. Kagome sighed and silently took the bottle and opened it, pouring the shards into her hand. Suddenly, Kagome felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. Then, a blinding purple light erupted from the shards. Kagome turned away quickly, and shut her eyes to avoid the blinding light. A few moments passed and she slowly opened them, turning around and staring down at the shards in her hand.  
  
"Kagome!", Inuyasha ran up to her. "What happened?", he questioned her. Kagome just kept staring down at her hand in shock. Inuyasha was surprised and didn't understand why she wasn't answering him. She just kept staring blankly. Becoming frustrated, Inuyasha shock Kagome lightly, bringing her back to reality. Kagome blinked and looked up at him. "Daijobu ka, Kagome?", Inuyasha asked worriedly. "Yea.I'm fine.but.", Kagome looked down at the shards again.  
  
Growing frustrated at her response, Inuyasha also decided to see what was so interesting. He looked down at the shards in Kagome's hand in confusion. "What the fuck?!", Inuyasha screamed, even more confused then before. Moments later, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou both ran into the hut. "What happened?!", Sango looked around. "What was that light?", Shippou cried and jumped up, clinging to Sango's shoulder. "Kagome, say something!", Inuyasha growled. "The shards.they haven't been purified.", Kagome whispered. "Nani?!", everybody cried out in unison. Then, Kagome felt another sharp pain in her wounded shoulder. Crying out in agony, she fell forward and stumbled into Inuyasha's arms, dropping the shikon fragments on the floor.  
  
"Kagome!", he cried and carried her back to her futon. Laying down, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Miroku and Sango ran up next to Inuyasha and looked on worriedly. "What happened?", Sango asked as Miroku kneeled down to pick the shards up from the floor. "It didn't work.Kagome didn't purify the shards. They have become even more evil then before!", Miroku explained. 0.o'  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hmmm.::sigh:: I got no idea wat to write here.I'm so bored now! I'm 'talking' to my friends on the phone while writing this.but one of them is busy sleeping, while the other is listening to "a moment like this", by kelly clarkson.::sigh::.o well. plus, its so early, its only 3:40 am here! damn im bored.anyways, please r & r. arigato ^ - ^ 


	7. Stay With Me 7

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha and Co don't belong to me..::sigh::..bla bla.im sure you already knew that though.^-^'  
  
Then, Kagome felt another sharp pain in her wounded shoulder. Crying out in agony, she fell forward and stumbled into Inuyasha's arms, dropping the shikon fragments on the floor. "Kagome!", he cried and carried her back to her futon. Laying down, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Miroku and Sango ran up next to Inuyasha and looked on worriedly. "What happened?", Sango asked as Miroku kneeled down to pick the shards up from the floor. "It didn't work.Kagome-sama didn't purify the shards. They have become even more tainted then before!", Miroku explained and places the shards on the table.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?", Inuyasha examined her, not knowing what to do. Kagome opened her eyes slightly and motioned towards her wounded shoulder. Inuyasha carefully began removing the bandages, and Kagome closed her eyes again. Sango got a wet cloth and placed it on Kagome's forehead. Inuyasha removed the last of the bandages and glared at the wound in shock, "Kuso..", he whispered, seeing that the wound had not healed at all, but had only gotten worse. The blood was still fresh and the wound was still open. "It didn't heal!", Sango looked alarmed. "That's not all..", Inuyasha explained, "I smell poison..I don't know how I missed it before but it's spreading", Inuyasha put a blanket over Kagome and stood up. "I sense a strong evil aura coming from Kagome-sama", Miroku picked up his staff, "It's the poison, with the poison in her body, she won't be able to purify or sense the Shikon no Tama's presence any more".  
  
"Nani?!", Shippou shouted and jumped next to Kagome. "Is Kagome going to be okay?", Shippou cried with tears forming in his eyes. "She'll be fine", Inuyasha declared with a determined look on his face. "Kagome-chan will be fine, don't worry Shippou", Sango said and slung Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. "To save Kagome-sama, we will need to find the source of the poison", Miroku continued, "the youkai we defeated yesterday was a trap, it was too easily defeated. The purpose was to kill Kagome-sama, but the youkai only managed to poison her. Also, the youkai from yesterday was too weak, it must have been sent by another", Miroku finished off.  
  
"You mean that the youkai I defeated was sent by someone else to kill Kagome", Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Yes, I understand now", Sango looked at Miroku, "Houshi-sama, we have to go and find this youkai. We have to destroy him to save Kagome-chan". Miroku nodded, "Inuyasha, you stay here with Kagome-sama and take care of her, Sango and I will find the youkai that did this to her and kill him!". "It's not Naraku, I'd know his smell anywhere.", Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and felt her forehead. "She has a high fever.!", Inuyasha started to stand up when he felt a tug on his kimono.  
  
"Inu..yasha..", Kagome whispered weakly and pulled him back down. "What's wrong Kagome", he looked at her with a worried expression. "Don't leave.", Kagome held on to his hand with a pleading look. "I'm not going anywhere", he replied and turned back around to face Miroku and Sango. "We'll find the bastard, and kill him", Sango declared and Miroku gave a quick nod in agreement. "Let's go Kirara", Sango motioned to the two tailed neko as she jumped onto her shoulder. Miroku and Sango walked out the door, leaving Kagome, Shippou and Inuyasha in the tiny hut. Suddenly, a loud slap was heard from outside. "Houshi-sama, this is NOT the time for this!", and then it was quiet. Kagome silently fell asleep while still holding on to Inuyasha's hand with Shippou snuggling next to next. Though the pain in her shoulder remained, she felt so safe around Inuyasha. She couldn't help but feel better.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: ok that took a long time.im being lazi again.::sigh:: ill try update more lol, but I got a lot of hw and stuff ^-^ 


	8. Stay With Me 8

DISCLAMIER: Inuyasha and Co. don't belong to me.bla bla bla.^-^'  
  
Miroku and Sango walked out the door, leaving Kagome, Shippou and Inuyasha in the tiny hut. Suddenly, a loud slap was heard from outside. "Houshi- sama, this is NOT the time for this!", and then it was quiet. Kagome silently fell asleep while still holding on to Inuyasha's hand with Shippou snuggling next to next. Though the pain in her shoulder remained, she felt so safe around Inuyasha. She couldn't help but feel better.  
  
Sango silently got on Kirara, looking a little pissed off. Miroku cupped his cheek in his hand, which was bright red and had Sango's handprint on it. He climbed on top of Kirara. "Anou.houshi-sama.where exactly are we going?", Sango turned around to face him. "I sense an evil aura descending from the mountain in the northeast. It appears to be the same type of energy coming from the poison and Kagome-sama's wound", he explained and pointed to the northeast, where the very tip of the mountain was showing from out of the clouds.  
  
Sango turned back around the opposite way to look at where he was pointing. "Let's go Kirara", Sango said as the obedient neko youkai flew up into the air towards the mountain. "I've heard many stories about that mountain", Sango began explaining. "The mountain name is called the Bachiatari", she continued. "That mountain is supposed to be cursed. When I was little, my father told me about it. A hundred years ago, a great demon lord was sealed inside a cave atop that mountain by a powerful miko. The youkai was too powerful for her to defeat, so-.", she was interrupted by Kirara's growl and then a loud explosion ahead of them. "It came from the mountain", Miroku shouted. "Hurry Kirara!", they sped towards the smoke rising from the ground up ahead.  
  
They flew for about ten minutes before finding themselves right above the point from where the smoke was coming from. "A village.", Sango said quietly as Kirara came to a stop on the ground. "What happened here?", Sango looked around confused. "They've all been killed", Miroku said. Surrounding them were the bodies of many men and women, covered in blood. In the Sengoku Jidai, this was not an uncommon sight, but it was still disturbing.  
  
"What youkai could have done this?", Sango wondered out loud as she walked around and investigated for any living people. "The aura coming off the wounds of these people.it's the same as Kagome-sama's shoulder injury'", Miroku answered her. "You mean that the youkai we are searching for is responsible for this?, Sango jumped back on Kirara. "Yes, and we have to hurry and kill him.", he joining her on top of Kirara, ".in order to save Kagome-chan", Sango finished for him.  
  
Suddenly, a loud shriek came from above them, causing the two to lift their heads. "Youkai!", Sango shouted and took hold of the boomerang on her back. "Those are scavenger youkai. They eat mostly dead corpses, but they'll usually settle for anything", she explained as the black winged youkai closed in on them. "We will just have to destroy them", Miroku yelled while fighting off one of the birds. "Hiraikotsu", Sango lunged the bommerang at the youkai. As it flew through the air, it sliced a couple in half and returned back to her. Kirara was also ripping through the birds easily, but there were so many of them. "Sango, get behind me, I'll use the Kazaana!", he shouted. She nodded and began running while slicing at the youkai.  
  
As she ran, one of the yokuai swooped down from the sky and dug its claws into her shoulder. "Sango!!", he shouted and ran to help her as she was lifted up into the air. Blood streamed down from where the sharp claws dug into her as she struggled to free herself. "Kuso.", she mumbled and reached down to grab her katana with her free arm. Finally grasping it, she pulled in out of its sheath and sliced the off one of the youkai's claws. It let out a painful cry and released Sango. She fell back down about twenty feet and hit the ground, unconscious. "Sango!", Miroku ran to her side. Turning around, he remembered the youkai were still there. "Kazaana!", he shouted as he removed the rosary around his right arm, sucking in all the youkai in one shot. With the last of the youkai defeated, he placed the rosary back on his right hand and glanced down on the ground, where Sango was still lying unconscious with Kirara nuzzling her hand, trying to wake her up. Kneeling down, he put her on his lap and examined her injury. Blood stained her uniform all over her chest. "Sango wake up!", Miroku shook her lightly and looked at her worriedly.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: OK, im finally dun.im guna have Miroku and Sango fluff in the next chapter! ok.its late now I g2g sleep. nite! 


	9. Stay With Me 9

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha and Co. don't belong to me..::sigh:: haven't we been over this before?? -_-'  
  
Kneeling down, he put her on his lap and examined her injury. Blood stained her uniform all over her chest. "Sango wake up!", Miroku shook her lightly and looked at her worriedly. Sango opened her eyes to find herself looking up at Miroku. "How bad is it?", Miroku asked with a concerned look on him face, "can you move?". "It's fine", she replied and smiled at his concern. Slowly though, she came to notice that Miroku was holding her in his lap and began to get flustered and blushed. "Sango?", he looked at her confused, "are you feeling alright?", he felt her forehead. "F-fine.", she stuttered and sat up slowly.  
  
"Where are all the youkai?", Sango asked and clutched her arm. "Gone", he replied calmly and helped her get on top of Kirara again. "Oh..", she sighed and faced forward. "Shouldn't we head back for the village and tend to your wound?", Miroku asked her. "We can't! Kagome-chan's life is hanging by a thread, we can't afford to waste any time for unimportant things like this!", she screamed at him, sounding very pissed off. "I was only worried about you.", Miroku mumbled as Kirara flew up into the air again. "Gomen, houshi-sama.I was jus-", Sango stopped in the middle of the sentence and her eyebrow began to twitch. Then, a loud slap echoed throughout the sky, "hentai.", Sango muttered as Miroku rubbed his other cheek, he had another one of Sango's' handprints on it.  
  
"You're hopeless, Houshi-sama.", Sango said in an annoyed voice and rolled her eyes. As they flew towards the mountain, the sky slowly began to darken. "Sango", Miroku said, "huh?", Sango turned around to face him. "I have a bad feeling about this", he stated. "Doushita?" she asked and looked at him. "Look at the sky", he told her and she looked up. "I don't see anything", she searched the sky, not knowing what she was looking for. "That's my point", he said, making her realize what she was missing. "Shingetsu!", she exclaimed. "Kuso, we left Inuyasha with Kagome-sama to protect her, but in his human form, he won't be any good", Miroku said. "Now what do we do?", Sango asked him but the answer she received was silence.  
  
Back at the village, Kagome was fast asleep, still clutching Inuyasha's hand. Shippou had fallen asleep, cuddling next to Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't sleep; he was worried to death about Kagome. He also had an uneasy feeling somehow. The sun had not set completely and was still visible over the horizon. "I smell blood.", Inuyasha mumbled out loud. 'And what was that explosion?', he thought to himself. Inuyasha continued pondering to himself and glanced down at the young miko lying beside him.  
  
'Is she shaking?', he gave her a worried look picked up a little cloth from the table next to the bed with his free hand. Dipping the cloth into some cold water, he felt Kagome's grip on his hand tighten. "Inu.yasha.", she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. "Kagome..", he gave her a loving glance and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the cloth, placing in back on the table. "I'm right here", he said in a comforting voice and wiped the tear of her cheek gently. "Don't die.", another whisper came from the sleeping girl as her grip on Inuyasha's hand tightened even more. "Die?", he asked out loud. 'What is she dreaming about?...', Inuyasha wondered.  
  
Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when Kagome suddenly jerked up with a small cry. "Kagome!", Inuyasha exclaimed. She had an expression of horror on her face as she turned around to see him. "Inuyasha?", she looked at him as another tear made it's way down her cheek. Inuyasha sat there, in shock, not knowing what to say. "Inuyasha!!!", Kagome flung her arms around his neck and choked out a sob. "I thought I lost you.", she hugged him tightly as tears streamed freely down her face.  
  
Careful not to hurt her, Inuyasha hugged her back, "I'm fine, it was just a dream", he said quietly as she released him from her grip and calmed down a little, still trying to stop the tears. "It felt so real.", she sniffed again, "I thought you were really dead", her eyes got watery again and the tears threatened to spill. Inuyasha gave her a light smile and carefully pulled the distraught girl onto his lap. "Don't cry", he whispered into her ear, "besides, I'm not that easy to kill you know", he comforted her as she snuggled into his warm red haori and smiled at him. "Arigato, Inu-chan", she said quietly and perked her head up, giving him a light kiss on the lips.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Ok.well.that was pretty short ne? ^-^ well..guess I got lazi again. anyways, im probably guna try get more action in the next chapter since this one.well.had no action whatsoever ^-^ 


	10. Author's Note 1

Authors Note 1: I'm guna take a break from this fic for a while to try and think of some ideas for it. If u have any suggestions please e-mail them to me. I'm continue as soon as I can. ja ne ^-^ 


End file.
